My prize possession
by Momo - Toshiro
Summary: Samantha and Pattie are best friends, when they make a promise that there children will be friend will they two children break it or turned it into love. * Justin Bieber *
1. Chapter 1

Two young girls laughed as they ran through the field of wildflowers, the bright sun shining down on them. The giggles rang through the summer air like two bells. Finally they stopped to take a breath, falling over into the long grass. One of the girls, who had long dirty blonde hair, looked to her right, where the other girl lay."Samantha, let's promise that we'll be friends forever, even when we've grown up!" Samantha smiled, twirling her Red hair. "Sure, Pattie. And let's also promise that our children will be friends, too."  
Pattie sat up and reached out her pinkie. Samantha did the same. "Pinkie Promise" They said in unison.

________________________________________

Now, in the present…  
"Justin! Justin! Wait for me!" A young girl who looked about four and had long reddish brown hair said, chasing after her friend.  
"Ha-ha! Hurry up, Kimi" Justin, who had dirty blonde hair and looked about five, yelled. He then stopped, and waited for Kimi to catch up. When she got to where he was, she was breathing heavily. After she had caught her breath, she pouted. "Mou, it's not fair, Justin! You're a year older than me!" She whined, starring at her friend.  
Justin laughed and replied, "Then grow up faster!" He began running again. Kimi started off again, trying to keep up, but Justin was much too fast.  
"Mommy, Auntie, we're home!" Justin yelled.  
"Justin, where's Kimberly?" A woman with brown hair asked. Justin then realized that she wasn't behind him like he thought she was.  
"Auntie Sam, I swear she was right behind me! Where did she go?" He asked in mild panic. Samantha immediately leaped to the door, hoping Kimi wasn't too far from home. Just as soon as she had stepped out of the house, Kimi turned the corner and ran up the stairs, her face red from running. "Hi Mommy!" she said joyously, jumping into her mom's awaiting arms.  
"Hi, dear" Samantha said, picking up the child.  
Pattie sighed as she saw her god-daughter, who was more like a niece, come into the room. Samantha put Kimberly down on the couch and smiled as the two kids began to doze off.  
"They're gonna fall in love one day" Pattie said as Samantha sat down next to them. She looked at the now sleeping children. "I think your right" she said with a slight smile. Pattie patted the two children on the head, before turning off the T.V. Leaning over, Samantha kissed them on their foreheads. They didn't stir, and just continued to sleep in each other's arms.


	2. Way to happy

_10 YEARS LATER_

_Kimi is 14_

_Justin is 15

* * *

_A teenager was packing her stuff and was getting to move.

While she was doing this she was thing about the fight she had with her mom.

"Kimberly I'm sorry but have to move i got a new Job and better pay" her mother said

"Mom i'll have no friends!" she argued back.

"Yeah you will. Where moving to where Pattie lives!" Her mother said happily. "So you'll know Justin! Now go and pack"

So thats why the girl was doing.

* * *

Kimi POV

_"Justin! Justin! Me and Justin! Ugh i'm still mad at him!" _I thought as i packed.

I sighed as i packed the last thing and fell on my bad.

Soon i was fast asleep.

~Dream~

"Kimi! Kimi!" A young teenager with light brown hair and some red hair in it.

I turned around to see Justin. "Yes Justin" I asked.

"I might get signed!" He yelled happily.

I looked at him and faked a smile. "Thats great Justin!" I said "With who?"

"Usher, so i'm moving to the united states." he said his smiled dropped.

I looked at him. "When and how long have u know" I asked pushing back to tears that fell.

"Tomorrow and I knew for a month" He said looking down.

"Wow well Justin I got to go" I said and turned around and ran to my house.

~Dream is over~

I woke up to someone Calling my name.

"Kimberly! Kimberly Elizabeth Where leaving!" My mother called.

"Okay Mom!" I yelled back grabbing laptop with the bag in it and walked out of my old room.

I ran downstairs and out the door.

When i was in the airport taxi and so was my mom.

We drove off and i swear a single tear fell out my eye

* * *

The airport was crazy but once we where check in and waiting I took out my Phone and started texting one person I though I would never text.

Justin.

"**Hey JB where at the airport. WRU" i sent it smiling.**

**His reply was quick "_At a Photo Shoot and Now u talk to me?" _**

**_"_Yeah got problem with it Superstar?"**

**_"Kinda u haven't talk to me for months"_**

**"You deserve it u only gave me a day Advance u where leaving!"**

**"_Sorry Ki I didn't know it was that important I g2g time for the photo shoot"_**

**_"_Bye"**

**_"Cya soon"_**

I sighed and then looked around and saw that are plane was there i got in line and gave the ticket to the guy and boarded the plane with my mother hand on my shoulder.

I don't know if i was just Down right tired or bored cause again i fell alseep.

"Kimberly! Where here" my mother said shaking me.

I got up got my bad and got of the plane kinda in a daze.

"Um Mom where are we going" i asked as we just got are bagged and was standing outside.

"Well Pattie said she would pick us up and let us have Dinner with her and everyone else"

"Everyone Else?"

"You'll see."

A blue SUV drove up and Pattie came out.

"SAMANTHA!" She yelled and hugged my mom.

"Pattie!" she yelled back hugging her back

I smiled i haven't see my mom so happy in a long time.

"Ah Kimberly! You've Grown! But whats up with your outfit." Pattie said looking at me.

I Looked at what i was wearing and sighed.

It was a black skirt with a chain around it and shirt that love or die and hoodie that said I rather pick die.

My hair was hold up by and Skull hair tie and I was wearing a skull Necklace.

"I like it wants wrong with it?" I asked looking at her skeptically.

"Well it's Kinda dark but either way! Justin will be happy to see you.." She said putting are bags in the trunk.

I got in the back seat and took up my Itouch and listen to Given up letting the scream of Chester calm me.

My mother and Pattie where talking.

I already knew i was gonna hate it here to many preppy people.

I sighed as the car stop in front of a big house.

I got out again and sighed as Pattie and my mom both knew i wasn't going to calm in without a fight.

They got my arms and practically dragged me to the house.

Pattie open the door and smiled.

"Well here we are!" she said looking at the house.

I took in what i was looking at.

It

was

happy

way

to

happy.

We where lead into the living room and we all sat down.

"Justin will be home in a few minutes and Usher who owns the house will be down in a few minutes."

"Usher?" i asked looking like a idiot.

"He a singer... You won't know him with all the music you listen to" My mother explain.

I glared at her and looked around the living room.

"Don't glare at you mother young lady!" Pattie yelled at me.

"Whateve." i said glaring at her. "I'll Just glare at you then"

Right when i said that Someone walked through the door laughing.

I turned my head to see Justin and he smiled and walked in.

"Auntie sam!" he said smiling and hugging my mother.

"Oh Justin how much you grown." she said smiling.

I laughed quietly.

He heard and turned around his eyes growing big.

"Kimi?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Are you blind who else would be here?" i said.

"Well you changed i wasn't sure" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whateve"

"Kimberly Elizabeth what is wrong with you!" my mother shouted.

Some thing in me snapped and i heard myself said. "You are old hag."

I got up and walked out the house when i was on the drive way i started running not looking back not hearing the scream for me to come back i just wanted it all to leave.

* * *

Yeah bad chapter right i know lol sorry u guys XD


	3. Kimi cried!

JUSTIN POV

I saw my mother and auntie sam look at the door Kimi just ran out of.

They then started looking at me, and started whispering.

I blocked them out.

I swear they kinda acted like teenagers.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go look for her." I took a umbrella and walked outside.

KIMI POV

I ran till i saw a little park.

I sighed and walked over to the park and sat on the swings.

It was there i started to cry.

I hated my new home i wanted to stay where i was, but my mother moved she just had to.

I kept crying not caring about the rain pouring on me soaking my clothes and me.

"Kimberly Elizabeth your in so much trouble!" I heard a voice say to me.

JUSTIN POV

I found her on swing on the little park crying.

I never seen her cry never.

I kinda felt bad for yelling at her.

So instead i hugged her and put the umbrella over both of us.

"Shhh its okay Kimi its okay" i said rubbing her back.

She hugged me back and kept crying.

"I'm sorry I'm Sorry I'm sorry" she kept crying.

"Its okay I'm sorry for leaving you"

She didn't reply she just kept sobbing into my chest.

We stayed like this for a what felt like a few minutes turn to hour before she stopped.

I scooped her up and carried her back to the house.

* * *

When i walked in everyone was freaking out asking me where was she.

"Calm down Calm down!" I said almost yelling "Don't Bug her about it she cried enough tonight"

"Sh-SHe cried" My aunt asked.

"Yeah she did..." I said smiling

Usher looked at Her and then Samantha.

"Stay here for the night both of you its to late to drop both of you off" he said. "We only have one room.. So how about Kimi and Justin share a Room and Samantha you pick the guest room."

Samantha and Pattia glance at each other and smiled.

"Thanks!" Auntie said and hugged Usher.

"I'll show you where your going" Pattie said.

When i was gone i looked at Usher like WTH.

He smiled. "Night!" he said walking away.

Scooter smiled and walked away also smiling.

I got the joke and walked to my bedroom.

I put her on the bed and smiled, I kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Kimi, I love you" I said picking my P.j's and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	4. Please don't eat me

Hi beliebers! Hahaha Okay seriously don't kill me. Please I beg you? I know I've been gone but there a good reason! I know you might not belieb me but... I got kidnapped by aliens! Okay really though I've been busy getting ready for high school. Okay now that's down with. I got bad news, someone was on my account. Now I'm freaking out like whom the hell did someone get on my account? If you have any idea please, please tell me. I'm also glad none of my stories are gone. I will start writing again but I need a favor f from you guys. What should happen next? Okay I love you guys.

-Rina 3


End file.
